Arena y Sangre
by Brigadier Cupcake
Summary: La arena se mancha de sangre, y Grecia se mueve confusa y adolorida mientras las tropas romanas acaban con todo vestigio de su grandeza. Oneshot Ancient RomexAncient Greece


**DISCLAIMER: **Roma es de Germania, Grecia de Roma, Corinto del olvido y todos de Hidekazu. Y nada mío…

**ARENA Y SANGRE**

"_**..El senado romano ha decretado que ni los lacedemonios, ni siquiera la misma Corinto, deberán seguir formando parte de la Liga Aquea"**_

**(Lucio Aurelio Orestes)**

Se le había escapado de las manos. Tenía que aceptarlo. Dentro de su mente no concebía que su tratado tuviese huecos, fallas. Pero Corinto era un problema, uno que se había escapado de sus manos. Imperio Romano tomó un sorbo de su bota, se acomodó el casco y puso su mano sobre sus cejas, para tapar el sol.

Llevaba tres días afuera de Corinto. Con sus tropas. Esperando. No podía creer que los aqueos se fuesen a rendir tan fácil. Seguro que era una trampa. Lo más probable es que fuera una trampa y cuando se acercara un poco a sus murallas llovería aceite hirviendo, y piedras y morirían todos. Lo que Abuelo Roma no sabía, por supuesto, es que en Corinto, había pocos soldados y casi todos los civiles estaban resguardados en sus casas.

Adentro de las murallas, con una gigantesca lanza y un pesado escudo, Alcmena miró de nuevo la grandiosa puerta de su muralla y tragó saliva. Ella no había nacido para guerras. Ni para asaltos. Suficientes heridas recorrían su espalda, sus muslos, causadas por ella misma, por los persas, los macedonios, los dorios, los fenicios como para que ahora a esos bárbaros romanos se les ocurriera agregar una más.

Por Zeus, ella preferiría mil veces quedarse dentro de su palacio leyendo los diálogos de Platón o disertando con Aristóteles acerca de La Ilíada. No… frente a su puerta con menos de mil soldados detrás suyo y con una lanza que le pesaba demasiado. Ya llevaban tres días así. Al principio había pensado que Roma estaba planeando algo como… cavando un túnel debajo de ellos, preparando algún tipo de caja incendiaria, construyendo (más) catapultas. Algo. Pero sólo estaba allí. Esperando.

Afuera, de nuevo, el caballo de Roma se movió incómodo. Joder, con el sol. ¿Será que el plan era sencillamente esperar que murieran de calor? Parecía descabellado pero en vista de las circunstancias hasta daría resultado. Incitatus relinchó y sus patas delanteras se despegaron del suelo árido unos segundos. Su jefe le miró, y se acomodó el casco. Roma asintió con la cabeza y levantando su espada, dio la orden de atacar. Detrás de él empezaba a escuchar las cuerdas de las catapultas empezando a tensarse.

El sol se oscureció un segundo. Y cuando ella levantó los ojos una gigantesca roca venía directo hacía su batallón. Piedras y rocas. Estaban lloviendo piedras y rocas por todos los dioses del Olimpo. Las había usado. Esos miserables espartanos (traidores a su patria) tenían pero nunca había visto tantas piedras. Por pura inercia se cubrió con el escudo, mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus hombres que corrían espantados. Su escudo traqueteo con fuerza y cuando ella miró hacía la torre mayor, vio que una piedra la había golpeado, quitándole la parte de arriba como si de un mordisco se tratara.

Sus soldados corrían. El casco le pesaba y no la dejaba respirar. Astillas de la puerta volaban a su alrededor cuando empezaron a usar el ariete. La lanza era muy incómoda y le dolía el brazo. ¡No caigas, Corinto mío! ¡No caigas, Micenas adorada! ¡No caigas, Tebas amurallada! ¡No caigas, Atenas amada! Los seguros explotaron y las puertas se empezaron a abrir lentamente. La lanza se le escurrió de los dedos y cientos de caballos entraron, levantando el polvo, asustando a todos. El escudo cayó de un golpe seco. Romanos. Bárbaros. A unos metros de ella, un gigantesco caballo negro alzó sus patas en el aire, y la capa roja de su jinete dibujo una floritura en el aire. Las rodillas perdieron fuerza y cayó al suelo arenoso. Escuchaba los gritos, las carnes cortándose. ¡Sus murallas, su literatura, su filosofía, su ciencia! Apretó los puños y lanzó un grito de agonía al cielo, golpeando el suelo con las manos, ahogándose de rabia. El caballo negro paró frente a ella.

Roma se bajo de la montura y se acercó a ese soldado que lloraba en el piso. Por Rómulo, si no estaban preparados para la guerra ni siquiera deberían enlistarse. Desenfundó la espada y agarrando el casco del penacho empezó a levantar al soldado. Alcmena tosió cuando la correa de cuero empezó a apretarla y de un movimiento rápido la reventó. Volvió a caer pesadamente como un costal al suelo. Su largo cabello castaño se extendió como una seda en el suelo. Apoyó la frente contra la arena y sus mejillas empapadas se ensuciaron de arena, creando una mezcla pegajosa y pesada. Los ojos de Roma se abrieron entre horrorizados y extrañados. ¿Una mujer? Inmediatamente se arrodillo frente a ella. Lloraba.

Tratando de no hacer demasiada fuerza, apretó su brazo. Ella levantó la cara. Un sonrojo empezó a crearse en sus mejillas. Era… muy bonita. De piel muy blanca y mejillas redondas, con el cabello muy castaño y brillante. Los ojos grandes de Grecia se abrieron y luego se entornaron mirándolo. Hubo un momento de silencio. Y luego vinieron los gemidos y los sollozos desesperados, la rabia musitada en griego puro, no en latín que es lengua de animales. A su alrededor, la arena se empezaba a manchar de sangre. Alcmena lloraba, con su espalda convulsionando en ahogados gemidos, muriéndose del dolor. Él sólo podía consolarla. Y entonces, ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello en una suerte de abrazo. Sus corazas de metal chocaron. Y ella lloraba, mojándole la cara. Porque le dolía. Le dolía en el bajo vientre, en el útero. Le dolía con dolor de madre, de esposa, de hija.

-¡Mi Corintio! ¡Mi Corintio! ¿Por qué mi Corintio? ¡Maldita seas, Esparta, maldita seas que atacas a tu propia madre!- gritaba, aún abrazada. Sentía sus uñas clavarse en el cuello, apretarse contra su carne.

Roma dejó caer su escudo, y su espada y le devolvió el abrazo a Grecia. El cuerpo convulso de la mujer se movía desesperado, con los miembros tensos y encogidos sobre sí misma del dolor. Ella no lo odiaba. No a él, al menos. Y él la amaba. La amaba con su cuerpo febril, y sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, la amaba. Y aún no la conocía.

¡Sólo podía imaginarse todo lo que la amaría cuando la conociera!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/a: ¡Yeih! Vuelvo de entre los muertos después de la semana de parciales más horribles del mundo. Ya sabéis, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y como creo que la historia merece una explicación les situó el contexto histórico: La Batalla de Corintio. En 146 a.C sucedió esta batalla donde los romanos destruyeron la última gran ciudad griega (Corinto, ya antes Tebas, Micenas, etc habían caído) y se disolvió la Liga Aquea el último y fracasado intento de los griegos de formar un solo Gran Estado Griego que pudiera hacer frente a la amenaza romana. Recuerden que los griegos se manejaban por Ciudades Estado, no naciones (Esparta, Corinto, Tebas, Atenas, Micenas) Básicamente Esparta se alió con los romanos traicionando a Corinto que quedó sola y fue destruida totalmente prácticamente sin ningún esfuerzo de los romanos: los hombres pasados a cuchillos y las mujeres y niños vendidos como esclavos. La pérdida de la batalla ocasionó para Grecia la total pérdida de su independencia, la destrucción de las murallas de todas sus ciudades, la imposibilidad de tener un ejército y una multa que tuvo que ser pagada a Esparta (¿Ahora entiendes porque Alcmena la maldice? xD) **

**Por otro lado, el nombre de Alcmena es mitológicamente la madre de Heracles. Aún no decido que nombre ponerle a Grampa Rome… xD **

**En fin muchas gracias por leer, cualquier comentario, amenaza de muerte, lo que sea lo pueden dejar en un review: los leo todos y soy feliz como una perdiz :3**

**Babel Bárbara **

**P.D: Quiero hacer otro parecido a este pero con Mamá Egipto… ¿Qué piensan? .**


End file.
